Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya
Japanese Title: Fate/kaleid liner プリズマ☆イリヤ Chinese Title: Fate/kaleid liner 魔法少女☆伊莉雅 First Season: Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 'Plot' Illyasviel von Einzbern is an ordinary middle school student who becomes a magical girl when the magical Kaleidostick Ruby deems her a more suitable master than the sorceress, Rin Tosaka. Rin, who had been tasked by the wizard Zelretch to collect the seven Class Cards containing the spirits of Heroic Spirits from legend, finds that she is unable to change Ruby's mind and must supervise Illya in completing the task of collecting the Class Cards. During Illya's adventures, she receives a friend and rival in a girl named Miyu, the contracted master of the Kaleidostick Sapphire, which similarly abandoned its original master and Rin's rival, Luvia Edelfelt. After a series of battles, Illya and Miyu were able to collect all Cards and became good friends, while Rin and Luvia remained in Japan by the order of Zelretch. However, the appearance of Kuroe, a girl with a striking resemblance to Illya, soon complicates their lives as she attempts to eliminate Illya. 'OVA: Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya: Undoukai de Dance!' (プリズマ☆イリヤ 運動会 DE ダンス!) Airdate: March 10, 2014 Illyasviel von Einzbern, an ordinary elementary schoolgirl who dreams about anime magical girls—until she encounters Magical Ruby and assumes the duties of a real magical girl. Second Season: Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei! 'Plot' The magical girls are back, and ready for another round of adventure! After successfully recovering the Class Cards, eighth graders-turned magical girls Illya and Miyu think they can finally take it easy. But as fate would have it, the girls are once again called back into active duty when they find out that the Cards have left some very nasty side effects on their world. However, their seemingly easy mission goes totally awry with the appearance of a dark stranger who looks just like Illya! Who is this new but familiar face, where did she come from, and what does she want from Illya? With the arrival of this new foe, it seems like Illya's finally met her match when her everyday life takes one dark turn! 'OVA' Airdate: July 25, 2015 Based on the manga by the same name by Hiroyama Hiroshi, itself a spin-off of the Fate/stay night erotic visual novel by Type-Moon. Third Season: Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 2wei Herz! 'Plot' Little Illya's life has gotten completely out of hand since the Kaleidostick Ruby granted her the powers of a magical girl. Now a regular beach trip is going to turn into another crazy mystery adventure that she and her friend Miyu will have to unravel. Fourth Season: Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 3rei!! 'Plot' Illya and the gang have finished their battle against the heroic spirit residing in the eighth class card. They're back in vacation mode again, looking to make the most of what they have left of summer break. But their hopes get crushed in the blink of an eye. An all-too-unrealistic silhouette appears before them when they go to investigate the strange event at Mount Enzou. After a short skirmish, the entire space ends up being warped. Illya wakes up in a wintry Fuyuki City... in a parallel world. This is the world where Miyu was born and raised. 'Episode List' Category:Anime Category:2010-2019 Category:Ongoing Category:Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya Page